Energy consumption is increasing at an alarming rate with the increasing human population, human needs, and increased use of machines along with day to day life dependency which is a matter of great concern worldwide when compared to the amount of energy produced from both renewable and non-renewable energy sources. Energy production from traditional resources (coal, water, wind) and newer resources (solar, geothermal) is not sufficient to meet the global energy demands. Thus efforts are being done to explore new and clean sources of energy production in order to meet the global energy demands and at the same time preserve environment, natural sources and reduce pollution. However, not much has been explored in the cleaner energy sources. Further, rationalizing the energy consumption is also an important aspect of properly utilizing the energy produced and to make maximum use of the energy in any form.
Thus, there is a need to explore cleaner and other energy sources to produce enough energy and meet the global energy demands and to design a method to rationalize the consumption of electric energy for its proper utilization.